Tanpa Mama
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Aku berharap aku hidup tanpa Mama—kini tidak lagi. / Untuk #FamilyDaysFVI


**Disclaimer** : **Vocaloid** selalu menjadi milik **Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**, namun **fic ini[Tanpa Mama]** milik **saya**.

**Warning** : **AU!Indonesia**, **Rin POV, judul** dan **cerita tidak sesuai**, mungkin plot lompat-lompat—**bunny plot**, _genre_ **family** **tidak terasa**, **kesamaan ide mohon maklum**. Dipersembahkan untuk **#FamilyDaysFVI**

**Catatan Author **: Mungkin pada merasa aneh, kenapa saya memberi judul ini. Saya sebenarnya juga heran, tapi yang terlintas di otak saya pertama kali saat tahu tema _event_ ini adalah 'sendiri', entah kenapa.

Sebenarnya juga, saya mau buat dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA, perguruan tinggi, bahkan sampai menikah Rin tersiksa sama sang 'Mama' dalam fiksi ini (sampai akhir nama 'Mama' tak diberitahu, hohoho), tapi melihat jumlah words yang kayaknya bakal bengkak ditambah saya nggak tega mau nyiksa Rin lebih lama lagi (saya udah coba beberapa karakter, mulai dari Miku sampai Kaito bahkan Akume Iku, tetep nggak cocok, huhuhu), akhirnya saya cuman buat sampai SMP.

Oke deh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, kita mulai! Yosh!

.

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Usiaku lima tahun. Kini aku bersekolah di TK Vocaloid.

Hari ini aku dimarah Mama setelah kami sampai di rumah, karena pulang dengan pakaian kotor. Itu karena aku bermain di atas tanah berlumpur, dan aku iri melihat teman-temanku yang bermain di sana, kelihatannya asyik sekali.

Kupikir, Mama tak marah padaku saat di sekolah. Buktinya, ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa sudah saatnya pulang.

"Kenapa bisa kotor begini?!" Mama memukul paha kiriku dengan keras, bahkan membuat air mataku langsung menggenang di kelopak mataku.

"Lin minta maaf...," aku berujar dengan logat cadelku sambil menunduk, aku memang merasa bersalah. Aku sudah tahu kalau pakaianku akan kotor begini, tapi aku terlanjur iri dengan kebebasan temanku yang asyik bermain.

Sekali lagi Mama memukul pahaku, kali ini sebelah kanan, membuat air mataku menetes satu per satu di pipiku. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kulirik kedua pahaku bergantian di saat kepalaku masih menunduk. Dua-duanya memerah.

"Rin! Mama sudah bilang, jangan main lumpur! Nanti bakal susah hilang!" Mama membentakku dengan suara yang keras, sambil memukul paha kiriku lagi.

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, menahan sakit.

"Lin minta maaf...," ucapku sekali lagi, namun kali ini lebih pelan.

Tiba-tiba Mama menarik rambut pirangku, membuatku langsung memekik dengan spontan. Lalu Mama membawaku ke luar sambil menarik rambutku, dan masuk lagi sambil mengunci pintu, meninggalkan aku di luar.

"Mama! Buka pintunya! Lin minta maaf! Lin janji tidak main lumpul lagi!" Beberapa kali kupukul pintu dengan kuat, tak kupedulikan rasa sakit yang kini berada di kedua tanganku.

Tak ada suara dari Mama. Aku masih saja memukul pintu dengan sekuat-kuatnya, namun nihil. Mama tak membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Mama jahat! Lin cuman mau main lumpul sama Luka! Kenapa aku tidak boleh, tapi Luka boleh?!" tanyaku keras.

Pukulanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba Mama membuka pintu. Lalu secara mendadak, Mama menendang kakiku.

"Mama pernah mengajarmu bicara seperti itu?" aku tak mengerti apa yang Mama katakan, tapi aku yakin Mama makin marah, "Rin! Kau tidak boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu!"

Aku meringis, terduduk di depan Mama sambil mengelus kakiku yang ditendang Mama tadi. Kurasakan air mataku mengalir deras di wajahku.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Kuulangi kata tersebut terus-menerus dalam batinku. Aku merasa tidak adil, temanku tidak pernah dipukul seperti aku, tapi kenapa aku yang terus dipukul sampai seperti ini?

Seandainya saja aku punya Papa seperti temanku yang lainnya, mungkin Papa akan membelaku, sayangnya, aku tak tahu Papa ke mana, bahkan aku tak tahu wajah Papa seperti apa. Kuminta Mama membawaku ke Papa, Mama malah marah.

Aku benci Mama yang memukulku. Aku benci Mama yang menendangku. Aku benci Mama marah. Aku benci Mama yang ... menahanku.

_Aku berharap ... aku hidup tanpa Mama._

.

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Usiaku sepuluh tahun. Kini aku bersekolah di SD VocaUtau.

Aku merasa diriku hancur. Nilai lima puluh yang tertera di kertas ulanganku membuat diriku seolah mati. Kenapa juga harus minta tanda tangan orangtua di saat nilaiku jelek begini?

"Rin, kamu jangan khawatir," suara Teto cukup mengagetkanku, "aku saja dapat nilai dua puluh. Di kelas kita bahkan tidak ada yang tuntas. Nilaimu yang paling tinggi! Kamu harus bangga!"

Aku tahu sahabatku ini ingin menghiburku, namun aku tak merasa lebih baik.

"Mama pasti marah...," aku sedikit meremas kertas ulanganku. Padahal ini pelajaran IPA, pelajaran favoritku, kenapa bisa serendah ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangan pada ayahmu?" tanya Teto.

Mendadak aku mematung. Sebenarnya aku tahu Teto tak sengaja bertanya begitu, karena dia sendiri tak tahu kalau aku tak pernah melihat papa sendiri.

"Aku ... tidak tahu ke mana Papa pergi," ujarku setengah terisak.

"Eh? Maaf Rin! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

"Tak apa Teto," aku mulai menenangkan sahabatku yang terlihat serba salah, "sekarang aku bingung, bagaimana caraku untuk meminta tanda tangan pada Mama."

"Kamu yang sabar ya, Rin. Kalau aku sih, tenang-tenang saja. Kalau Ibu tak mau tanda tangan, aku tinggal minta sama Ayah," ujar Teto santai.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ini yang paling tidak kuharapkan. Aku ingin di sekolah lama-lama, kalau perlu tidak usah pulang, namun itu mustahil.

Saat aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ternyata Mama sudah menungguku dengan motornya.

"Ayo cepat Rin! Sudah mau hujan!" seru Mama sambil naik ke motornya, lalu memakai helmnya.

"Iya Ma...," ucapku sambil menaiki motor Mama dengan berat hati.

Mama mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan sekolahku.

"Tadi katanya kamu ulangan IPA bukan? Dapat berapa?" aku tahu jika aku ada ulangan, sepulang sekolah pasti Mama akan langsung bertanya tentang hasilnya.

Aku terdiam, cukup lama. Berat rasanya ingin mengatakan hal ini. Jika kukatakan, Mama pasti marah, jika tidak kukatakan, Mama akan mendesakku terus-menerus.

"Rin? Kamu dengar Mama ngomong apa bukan?" tanya Mama lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih keras.

"Dengar, Ma," balasku pelan.

"Ulanganmu dapat berapa?" tanya Mama, dan kali ini pun kudengar Mama agak memaksaku.

Aku diam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nanti sajalah, kita lanjutkan di rumah," ujar Mama sambil mempercepat kecepatan motornya, membuat tubuhku ke belakang, "Mama mau konsentrasi untuk menyetir dulu."

Tuhan, aku berharap semoga macet total menghampiri kami, atau apa pun yang bisa memperlambat kami sampai di rumah.

Namun, yang terjadi berbeda dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Jalan yang kami lalu lancar-lancar saja. Setiap lampu lalu lintas yang kami lalui selalu berwarna hijau.

Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar ingin menyiksaku dan membuat aku mati pelan-pelan.

Aku turun dari motor begitu Mama menghentikan motornya di garasi, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu Mama masuk, beliau langsung bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama saat di jalan tadi.

"Berapa nilaimu?" tanya Mama.

Mulutku tak kugerakkan, sehingga aku hanya bisa diam.

Mama yang terlihat tak sabar langsung menarik tasku dengan tak sabar. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Mama menarik paksa tasku, karena perbedaan kekuatanku dan kekuatan Mama cukup besar.

Setelah mendapatkan tasku, Mama cepat-cepat membuka resleting tasku, lalu mencari buku-buku IPA. Mama juga tahu kalau aku selalu menyimpan kertas ulanganku sesuai mata pelajaran.

Dan saat Mama mendapatkan kertas ulanganku, bola mata Mama membulat.

"Lima puluh? Kau ini bodoh sekali! Apa kau cuman makan kotoran kucing di sekolah?!" Mama langsung menarik telinga kananku, membuatku langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

Mama melempar kertas itu ke sembarang arah, lalu membawaku ke kamar mandi, tentu dengan menarik telingaku. Secara tiba-tiba, Mama menyiramku terus-menerus dengan gayung yang memang selalu ada di pinggir bak mandi.

"Mama! Dingin Mama!" aku memekik kedinginan.

Mama tetap menyiramku dengan air, lalu sengaja memutar keran untuk mengalirkan air dingin, lalu menyiramku lagi. Itu membuat tubuhku menggigil.

"Ampun Mama! Aku janji ... tak akan mendapat nilai ... buruk lagi! Aku janji!" seruku dengan napas terengah-engah, belum lagi air yang terus disiramkan ke tubuhku, yang dimulai dari kepala, membuatku semakin sulit untuk berbicara.

"Sebagai hukumanmu, kamu tak boleh makan siang dan makan malam!" Mama mengurungku di kamar mandi.

Aku terduduk lemas, bersandarkan dinding kamar mandi. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk mengeringkan rambutku atau pakaianku. Untungnya hari ini hari Selasa, dan besok sudah menggunakan seragam baru lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara hujan. Di kamar mandi rumahku ada ventilasi, sehingga aku bisa melihat keluar. Langit benar-benar gelap, pantas saja hujan. Kalau didengar dari suaranya, sepertinya hujan kali ini lebat sekali.

Tubuhku merasakan dingin yang lebih dari sebelumnya, dan aku sudah tahu sebabnya. Ini pasti karena hujan yang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Dan ini semua karena Mama! Salah Mama yang marah berlebihan!

_Aku berharap aku hidup ... tanpa Mama._

.

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Usiaku dua belas tahun. Kini aku bersekolah di SMP VocaUtau.

Aku berdoa berkali-kali dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan. Hari ini penerimaan rapor semester satu, di mana saat mid-semester satu, aku hanya mendapat peringkat tiga, dengan selisih nilai tak terlalu jauh dengan anak peringkat empat, Yokune Ruko.

Kini aku tiba di sekolah, bersama Mama tentunya. Aku takut peringkatku sampai turun—keluar dari tiga besar—karena aku yakin, aku pasti akan dihukum Mama dengan hukuman tertentu, entahlah, aku tak bisa menebaknya.

Tuhan, kalau kau menyayangiku, tolong buat peringkatku tetap, kalau bisa naik jadi peringkat dua atau satu, jangan turun. Dan tolong buat nilaiku semuanya ditulis minimal delapan, soalnya Mama tak suka melihat ada angka tujuh di raporku. Ya, Mama memang termasuk orang yang perfeksionis.

Tak terasa aku dan Mama sudah berjalan sampai ke depan kelasku, kelas 7-A. Gigiku mulai bergemeletuk ria, menantikan sebuah buku rapor dengan tulisan nama Kagamine Rin di halaman paling depan, yang berisikan nilai-nilai yang kudapatkan selama tiga bulan ini.

Ketika aku dan Mama masuk kelas, ternyata si anak juara lima tengah mengambil rapor. Aku juga melihat teman seperjuanganku dari SD—Kasane Teto—bersama ayahnya tengah menunggu.

Tepat saat kami ingin duduk—aku di sebelah Teto, Mama di sebelah ayahnya Teto. Memang tempat duduknya dipisahkan untuk murid dan orangtua, cukup merepotkan ya?—si anak juara lima dan ibunya berdiri, mungkin sudah selesai mengobrol.

Oh, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Anak juara lima itu bernama Akita Neru, murid pindahan dari Swiss. Ibunya akrab dengan Mama, dan anehnya mereka terlihat mirip. Tahu-tahu dia menghampiriku dan Teto.

"Aku tetap bertahan di peringkat lima. Kalian akan kukalahkan! Lihat saja nanti!" ujarnya.

Aku dan Teto sama-sama tertawa geli. Sifat Neru memang seperti itu, selalu ingin menang.

Sesudah Neru dan ibunya keluar, Teto bersama ayahnya duduk di depan wali kelas kami. Aku diam, mendengarkan peringkat yang didapatkan Teto.

"Kemarin Teto peringkat berapa? Enam ya?" kulihat Teto mengangguk, lalu wali kelas memberikan buku rapor milik Teto kepada ayahnya.

Aku melihat ayah Teto dengan semangat membuka buku rapor Teto, lalu wajahnya terlihat mengerut, sebentar saja, lalu tersenyum.

"Peringkat Teto turun ya? Jauh sekali...," Teto menatap ayahnya, "sampai peringkat ... tiga belas?"

"Ya, banyak murid di kelas ini yang sedang berusaha mendapat nilai yang tinggi dan mengejar peringkat sepuluh besar," ujar wali kelasku, "tapi Teto jangan patah semangat ya, berusahalah untuk meningkatkan nilaimu."

Kusaksikan ayah Teto tersenyum makin lebar, sementara Teto menunduk. Kurasa ia sangat sedih karena peringkatnya turun, bahkan sampai keluar dari sepuluh besar.

"Tak apa Teto! Walaupun peringkatmu turun, tapi nilaimu naik semua bukan? Itu sudah bagus!" puji ayahnya sambil memeluk Teto. Aku kaget saat Teto menitikkan air mata.

"Maafkan Teto, Yah...," Teto terisak, membuatku juga ingin menangis. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya peringkat turun sebanyak itu, "aku janji aku akan memperbaiki nilaiku, aku janji."

Ayah Teto mengelus kepala Teto, lalu menatap wali kelasku, "Terima kasih Bu. Saya dan Teto permisi."

Wali kelasku mengangguk, lalu Teto menyalami tangan wali kelasku, dan mereka keluar kelas.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku dan Mama duduk di depan wali kelasku. Kulihat wali kelasku sedang mengambil buku raporku dalam tumpukan buku rapor yang lain.

"Kagamine Rin ya? Kemarin peringkat tiga bukan?" tanya wali kelasku. Aku mengangguk pelan, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak dengan raporku saat ini.

Ah, firasat tidak selalu benar.

Wali kelasku memberikan buku raporku kepada Mama, dan Mama pun membukanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat Mama membuka raporku bisa tepat pada halaman yang terakhir kali diisi oleh wali kelasku, lalu senyum Mama mengembang. Kurasa ini senyuman pertama yang baru kulihat selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Tahu-tahu wali kelasku mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sebenarnya aku heran, tapi aku tetap membalas uluran tangannya.

"Selamat ya Rin, kamu berhasil mendapat peringkat satu."

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Tuhan, terima kasih, kau telah menyertaiku dalam ujian kemarin, sehingga aku bisa mendapat peringkat satu yang telah kuidam-idamkan sedari dulu.

"Jujur, saya sangat bangga dan puas melihat hasil ujian putri Anda," ujar wali kelasku sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan tanganku, "hampir semua ujian yang dikerjakan Rin mendapat nilai sempurna, dan nilai-nilainya meningkat pesat."

"Terima kasih atas didikan yang Ibu berikan kepada Rin," ujar Mama, lalu memelukku. Aku nyaris menangis saat Mama berkata, "Mama bangga padamu."

Rasanya ... tak bisa dijelaskan...

Mama ... bangga pada ... ku?

"Kami permisi," ujar Mama lagi.

Aku menyalami tangan wali kelasku, lalu keluar kelas bersama Mama.

Sesampainya kami di rumah, aku bingung melihat Mama. Mama terlihat serius membandingkan nilaiku dengan nilaiku yang sebelumnya. Lalu, tahu-tahu Mama membanting buku raporku tepat di depan wajahku.

"Rin! Nilaimu menurun! Gurumu itu berbohong!" bentak Mama tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget, lalu aku mengambil buku raporku, lalu mengecek semua nilaiku dengan nilaiku pada saat mid-semester. Namun, semua nilaiku meningkat, tak ada yang salah.

Setelah kucek baik-baik, ternyata ada satu pelajaran yang nilainya turun, dan aku sama sekali tak memperhatikannya sebelum ini.

_Ekonomi 79_

Saat mid semester, nilai ekonomiku delapan puluh lima. Turunnya jauh juga.

"Kamu bodoh sekali!" Mama memukul kepalaku dengan kepalan tangannya, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan dengan refleks, "Nanti pas Mama mau memberitahu teman-teman Mama bagaimana? Ada angka tujuh yang membuat Mama malu!"

"Apa...?" tanyaku kaget. Tak kusangka bahwa selama ini Mama memukulku, menghinaku, bahkan sampai mengurungku di kamar, itu semua agar aku mendapat prestasi yang baik, dan digunakan Mama untuk ... pamer?

"Memalukan! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!"

Aku menangis. Kalian boleh bilang aku cengeng, terserah kalian, tapi sungguh, aku merasa sakit hati.

"Mama juga tidak tahu diuntung!" bentakku mendadak. Aku sendiri kaget kenapa aku bisa membentak seperti itu, "Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, kenapa Mama sema—"

Mama melayangkan tamparannya ke pipiku, meninggalkan jejak merah di sana.

"Mama mendidikmu seperti ini agar kamu sesempurna mungkin!" Mama mulai menceramahiku lagi, "Supaya kamu tidak sebodoh mama!"

Mama menutup mulutnya sesudah mengucapkan itu. Wajah Mama terlihat memucat, tapi kuhiraukan begitu saja.

"Ya! Cuman orang yang bodoh yang mau menghukum anaknya sesadis Mama! Mama harusnya kulaporkan ke polisi dengan kasus KDRT!"

Sekali lagi Mama menamparku, kali ini terasa lebih kuat.

"Keluar! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Mama menunjuk pintu, mengusirku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah dengan berani, dan saat aku melihat ke belakang, posisi Mama tetap seperti itu, menunjuk ke pintu luar.

"Sia-sia mama mendidik kamu! Jangan pernah kembali lagi, anak sialan!" seru Mama dan itulah yang terakhir kudengar dari Mama.

.

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Usiaku enam belas tahun. Aku bersekolah di SMA VocaUtau, mungkin, atau ... seharusnya?

Berbekal penampilanku yang termasuk menengah ke atas—maaf, bukan maksudku untuk sombong—aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di sebuah bar, juga menemani para laki-laki yang sudah mengantri di belakangku, menunggu pelayananku.

Aku berjalan mendekati salah seorang pemuda yang duduk di sofa sendirian, memakai kacamata hitam. Kata manajer bar ini, dia adalah pelangganku yang berikutnya.

"Halo. Namaku Rin. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku dengan suara yang kubuat sedikit manis.

Pemuda itu berambut kuning keemasan, mirip denganku, juga mengingatkanku dengan teman sekolahku saat di SMP, Kamine Rinto.

Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya yang memang sedari tadi dipakainya, dan kedua bola mataku rasanya ingin melompat saat melihat wajahnya.

Itu...

"Ternyata kau memang Rin! Kenapa kau bekerja di tempat kotor seperti ini?! Aku harus menyamar sebagai laki-laki dengan memakai rambut palsu dan sedikit menyemirnya! Kau ini repot dicari juga rupanya!"

... Akita Neru.

"Ayo Rin! Kita pulang!" ajaknya.

"Pulang? Di sinilah rumahku," balasku.

"Apa yang kauucapkan itu? Pulang ke rumahmu, bersama ibumu!" serunya.

"Aku sudah tidak punya ibu lagi," ujarku dingin. Rasanya aku tak ingin mengingat itu lagi.

"Ibumu mencarimu Rin! Dia ingin meminta maaf padamu!" seru Neru yang membuatku harus menutup telinga berkali-kali.

"Minta maaf? Heh, bukankah dia selalu bilang bahwa dia tak pernah salah?" tanyaku sinis, "Oh ayolah Neru! Kau jangan membohongiku!"

Neru terlihat merogoh sesuatu, namun tak bisa kutebak, "Ini, kubuktikan ucapanku bahwa ibumu mencarimu."

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia menunjukkannya padaku. Sebuah ponsel dengan daftar teratas 'Bibi [Ibu Rin]' di dalam kotak pesan.

Tunggu ... Bibi?

"Ini SMS yang terakhir ibumu berikan padaku, sejam yang lalu."

_Neru, jika kau sudah menemukan Rin, tolong bujuk dia agar menemui bibi. Firasat bibi mengatakan bahwa Rin tak sampai keluar kota. Tolong bantu bibi mencari Rin. Tadi bibi sudah minta bantuan Ruko dan Teto untuk membantumu, jika kau mau._

Aku terdiam, cukup lama.

"Bohong...," lirihku pelan.

"Sudah Rin, tak usah tahu itu bohong atau tidak, yang penting, kau harus pulang!" seru Neru.

"Kautahu dari mana kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Rin.

"Sebenarnya dari kemarin ibumu sudah memberitahuku kalau kau ada di sini secara tidak langsung, namun kau sebagai orang pandai tak mungkin sampai ke sini. Aku tak menyangka, kau tega menjual keperawananmu. Kau benar-benar rendahan," ujar Neru padaku, "kurasa aku masih punya pesan dari ibumu akan hal itu."

_Maaf Neru, jika bibi terus merepotkanmu. Bibi sengaja tidak mau melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi, jika mimpi bibi benar-benar terjadi. Semalam bibi bermimpi bahwa Rin sedang meminum bir bersama seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah ibu lihat di sebuah klub malam. Tapi, bibi rasa Rin tidak mungkin ada di sana._

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Air mataku jatuh.

"Ibumu memilih keputusan yang tepat. Jika beliau melaporkan hal ini ke polisi, bisa-bisa kau dipenjara," ujar Neru, "kau harus bangga memiliki ibu seperti itu."

"Buat apa aku bangga terhadap ibu yang suka menyiksaku?" tanyaku berusaha mengelak. Aku belum siap menghadap ibuku.

"Itu bisa kautanyakan sendiri pada ibumu. Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!" seru Neru.

Aku dan Neru segera menghampiri manajerku, meminta aku diberhentikan. Tentu saja manajerku menolak, karena aku masih memiliki kontrak dua minggu lagi dengannya.

"Mohon pengertiannya," ujar Neru, "atau tidak saya bisa melapor ke polisi dengan tudu—"

"Jangan lapor polisi!" seru manajerku, lalu mencolek daguku, "Rin, kalau kau mau bekerja di sini, bilang saja padaku, ya?"

"Jangan kurang ajar!" Neru menepis tangan pria tua yang kini menjadi mantan manajerku itu, lalu segera berlari keluar bar secepat mungkin.

Dari bar tadi, kami berdua berjalan kaki. Tentu saja aku heran, karena jarak dari rumahku menuju ke sini memakan waktu hampir empat hari, dan rasanya, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku.

"Kita cari taksi di sekitar sini," ujar Neru, lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah taksi berhenti di depan kami, kurasa supir taksi itu tahu kalau kami butuh tumpangan.

Akhirnya aku dan Neru memasuki taksi tersebut, lalu Neru menyebutkan Sakine Restaurant. Aku melotot. Seingatku, Sakine Restaurant benar-benar jauh dari rumahku!

Tak lama kami tiba di depan tempat yang dikatakan Neru tadi. Setelah membayar, Neru langsung menarik tanganku. Dan berjarak beberapa rumah dari sana, kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah mungil.

"Ibumu pindah rumah. Kudengar dia pindah tepat setelah kau keluar rumah karena beliau mengusirmu. Apa benar Bibi mengusirmu?"

Aku menatap rumah baru Mama dengan saksama. Lebih bagus dari pada rumah kami sebelumnya yang kuingat. Dulu rumah kami tak ada pagar, tapi sekarang ada.

"Neru, kenapa kau benar-benar dipercayai Mama?" tanyaku.

"Lho, kamu tidak tahu ya? Kita ini kan sepupu," ujar Neru mengagetkan batinku.

_Sepupu...?_

"Sudahlah, tak penting," Neru mulai berteriak dari pintu pagar, "Bibi! Aku membawa Rin! Rin di sampingku sekarang!"

Tidak sampai dua menit, Mama keluar ditemani ibu Neru, dan berarti itu bibiku. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Mama telah duduk di kursi roda.

Fisik Mama tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama saja. Rambut pirang yang sejenis denganku, bedanya rambut Mama yang panjang kini dipotong pendek.

Eh tunggu, apa kaki Mama ... diamputasi? Kenapa kini Mama tak punya kakinya lagi?

"Rin, apa benar itu kau...?" tanya Mama dengan suara pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, ini aku, anak yang selalu disiksa ibunya sejak kecil," jawabku sinis.

Mama hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ternyata anakku sudah besar rupanya. Tidak sia-sia aku membesarkannya."

Tiba-tiba wajah Mama memucat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Neru langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, entah untuk apa, sementara Bibi tengah menelepon ambulans, kurasa.

Sementara aku? Aku hanya bisa diam mematung.

Napas Mama mulai tidak beraturan. Neru yang keluar dari rumah langsung memberikan segelas air putih, tentu Neru juga membantu Mama untuk meminumnya. Kulihat wajah Neru sangat panik.

_... tapi kenapa aku tidak sama sekali? Bahkan aku tak kasihan pada Mama sama sekali._

Ambulans telah datang dan berhenti di depan rumah. Dengan sigap petugas medis mengangkat tubuh Mama menggunakan tandu, lalu memindahkannya ke atas ranjang pasien, dan mendorong tempat tidur tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Meskipun aku membenci Mama, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan sosok yang melahirkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini!

Aku ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti Bibi dan Neru.

_Aku berharap aku hidup tanpa Mama__—_

_Itu dulu_

—_sekarang tidak!_

.

Jariku serasa membeku dengan sendirinya. Kakiku lemas, dipakai berdiri pun menolak. Air mataku sudah jatuh sedari tadi, menunggu berita keadaan Mama.

"Aku yakin Bibi tak apa-apa," ujar Neru menghiburku.

"Ibumu lumpuh dua tahun setelah kau pergi karena ditabrak mobil dan kedua kakinya harus diamputasi, disusul dengan penyakit hipertensi tiga bulan setelahnya. Tapi seingat bibi, ibumu tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung," ujar Bibi menjelaskan keadaan selama aku pergi.

Seseorang berbaju putih keluar dari ruangan. Cepat-cepat aku, Neru, dan Bibi menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakak saya, Dok?" tanya Bibi.

_Kuharap, Mama baik-baik saja. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya._

"Kami telah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kami, tapi...,"

_Tolong, jangan katakan itu...,_

"kakak Anda tak dapat diselamatkan."

_sadarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini..._

"Mama...," tubuhku roboh tanpa diminta. Ini tidak mungkin bukan...? Kenapa ... begini...?

Aku bangkit, lalu melangkah, menjauh dari sana, menghiraukan suara Neru yang memanggilku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang membawaku ke suatu tempat yang tak kurencanakan sebelumnya. Biarlah keduanya melangkah sesuka hati mereka.

"Hoi Rin! Tunggu!" Neru menepuk bahuku dari belakang, "Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi jangan begini!"

Aku diam.

"Ibuku menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang! Ayo! Dari sini dekat kok ke rumahmu, dua puluh menit kalau jalan kaki."

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan kaki bersama, namun kali ini tak ada satu pun percakapan diantara kami. Aku memang sedang malas berbicara dan sepertinya Neru juga demikian.

"Apa kau sedih, Rin?" setelah seperempat jam kami diam, Neru memulai percakapan.

"Ya. Sedikit," balasku singkat.

"Mulut dan raut wajahmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda, Rin," Neru tersenyum, dapat kulihat saat aku meliriknya, "aku turut berduka cita."

Aku tak menjawab, entah kenapa aku sedang malas dengan topik ini.

Tak kusangka sudah sampai di depan rumah Mama. Neru membuka pagarnya yang tidak dikunci, lalu membuka pintu rumah Mama yang juga tidak dikunci, mungkin karena buru-buru ke rumah sakit tadi.

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah baru Mama, aku hanya diam sambil memandang sekitar. Saat masuk, aku langsung dihadapkan dengan ruang tamu, dengan tiga pintu setelah ruang tamu.

"Silakan jalan-jalan, Nona," Neru terkikik, namun tidak denganku.

Kubuka pintu pertama. Isinya adalah tempat tidur untuk dua orang dengan lemari yang tingginya sepinggangku dengan sebuah bingkai foto di atasnya, yang di dalamnya ada lembaran foto Neru bersama kedua orangtuanya. Seingatku, Neru memang jarang bersama ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja di Swiss.

"Hei! Itu kamarku! Jangan digeledah!" seru Neru dari luar.

Karena tidak ada yang perlu kulakukan lagi, aku keluar dari kamar itu. Ternyata Neru dan Bibi tinggal serumah dengan Mama.

Pintu kedua kubuka. Aku dapat mencium bau parfum yang kukenali sejak kecil. Ini bau parfum kesukaan Mama.

Segera kututup pintu kamar Mama. Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes, padahal tadi sudah kering.

Kulirik pintu terakhir yang tepat di sebelah kamar Mama. Aku mendengar Neru masuk ke kamarnya, entah untuk apa, dan sama sekali tak kupedulikan.

Kamar ini terasa aneh. Lampu sama sekali tidak dihidupkan. Dari sela-sela kecil di bawah pintu, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya pendingin ruangan menusuk masuk ke dalam kulit kakiku.

Kubuka pintu itu pada akhirnya. Aku mencoba untuk meraba dinding di dekat posisiku, barangkali ada saklar. Dan ternyata saklar itu terdapat tepat di samping pintu ini.

Setelah lampu kuhidupkan, tangisku pecah.

Bentuk kamar ini sama persis dengan kamarku dulu. Apakah Mama sebenarnya menunggu kepulanganku?

Aku mendekati meja belajarku. Tidak berdebu sama sekali, barangkali dibersihkan oleh Bibi atau siapa. Dan aku melihat empat benda yang dibungkus kado dengan sebuah kartu.

_Hadiah ulang tahun Rin yang ke-12_

Semua kalimatnya sama, perbedaannya hanya pada angka saja, yang diurutkan sampai angka lima belas.

Di sebelah kado kecil yang dituliskan untuk hadiah ulangtahunku yang kelima belas, aku melihat sebuah amplop kecil yang sudah berwarna kuning, dan kubuka amplop tersebut dan kukeluarkan isinya.

_Rin, mama menunggu kepulanganmu. Cepat pulang ya, Nak. Mungkin kalau kamu membuka ini, mama sudah tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi untukmu._

_Maafkan mama yang selalu berbuat kasar kepadamu, bahkan mengusirmu. Mama hanya tidak mau kalau kamu nanti seperti mama kelak, yang bodoh dan mau saja menjual keperawanan mama._

Aku terdiam. Ternyata Mama...

_Sebenarnya mama memukulmu dan memberimu hukuman bukan karena sayang, tapi karena mama benci kamu. Kamu lahir dari hubungan terlarang mama dan calon papamu yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu, tapi mama tak tahu kenapa sampai mama mau mempertahankanmu, bahkan melahirkanmu. Rasanya berat ingin melakukan abortus._

_Rin, kamu tahu? Saat mama mengusirmu, mama merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diri mama, dan pada akhirnya mama menyadari bahwa mama tak seharusnya membencimu, malah sebaliknya._

_Kamu adalah anak yang paling mama banggakan, Sayang._

_Terima kasih mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca surat dari mama. Ada hadiah ulang tahun yang mama berikan kepadamu selama kau pergi, tolong kamu terima ya._

_Tak apa kalau kamu tak memaafkan mama, tapi mama hanya ingin satu._

_Jadilah anak yang pintar dan baik, tidak sebodoh mama._

Aku meremas kertas itu, lalu menatap empat kado yang belum sempat aku buka.

"Mama, aku minta maaf...," tangan kiriku masih meremas kertas itu, sementara kini tangan kananku meremas dadaku, "aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan Mama. Maafkan aku..."

_Aku berharap aku hidup dengan Mama__—sekarang tidak..._

_Karena sudah tidak mungkin lagi..._

_Dan Mama ... hanya ada dalam hatiku sekarang..._

_Mama, masih sudikah Engkau menganggap aku yang bodoh ini sebagai anakmu?_

_The end_


End file.
